


Talia and Ra's are Finally Back

by ChocolateKitty



Series: Chocolate's DC AU [34]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Batman, The League of Assassins (DCU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateKitty/pseuds/ChocolateKitty
Summary: Anna goes to the League of Assassins to remind Talia and Ra's.
Relationships: Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne
Series: Chocolate's DC AU [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090187
Kudos: 1





	Talia and Ra's are Finally Back

“Heyyy B,” Anna said, half in her Mocking Jay suit.

“What are you doing? You know you’re not allowed on patrol for another week.

“I know, but I realized at Wally’s that when I reminded the Batfam, I didn’t pop over to do Mom and Grandpa, so I’m going to do that.”

“Will this even go well for you?” His eyebrow raised and his arms crossed.

“I don’t know, I'm hoping on confusing them until I can get them with their memories,” She was in full costume, minus her cowl, on.

“Don’t you need _willing_ people?”

“That makes it easier but no I don’t.”

“Good luck.”

“Thanks Dad,” She stepped into the Zeta Tube.

She appeared in another cave, that was less high tech than the Batcave. She left the cave and walked into a desert. She started walking towards she knew a compound was.

After she had been walking for a couple minutes, “I sincerely wish they were in the snowy mountains right now.”

As she got closer to the compound, she could see it in the distance, she pulled up her cowl. Just as she was about to be in the eyesight of the guards she got a message from Bruce. She sat behind a rock.

‘Did you call me Dad before you left?’

Anna thought back to before she left, ‘Yeah is that a problem?’

‘No, That was just the first time since the timeline reset.’

‘Oh! Well you deserve it!’

‘I really don’t.’

‘Yes, you do, now I’m about to head in, Love you Dad!’

‘Love you too.’

Mocking Jay walked into eyesight, hands in a surrender position.

The guards pointed their guns at her.

Once she got led into the compound, she got asked a question, “What are you doing here?”

“I wish to speak with Ra’s and Talia Al Ghul about Robin,” She said confidently, though under her cowl there was fear in her eyes.

One of the guards left to go tell the Demon’s head and his daughter that Mocking Jay walked to talk to them.

The guard came back a few minutes later to bring them to the main room. When they walked into the room, Ra’s was sitting on a throne with Talia standing next to it.

“Guards leave us,” Ra’s said.

The guard left.

“You want to talk about Damian?” Talia asked.

“Somewhat, he is one of the things I want about.”

Ra’s raised an eyebrow.

Anna talked, talking to them about many things, getting closer to them as she did.

A half an hour later Anna was within jumping distance of both of them, she would be able to touch them both in one move. Once she had gotten to the end of her topics, she said her last sentences and she jumped touching both of them.

As they turned to look at her she glowed faintly gold.

“Anna what?” Talia asked a half question.

Anna grinned standing and turning to face them, “The first timeline went to crap, so I reset it.”

“And what’s happened since?” Ra’s asked.

Anna pulled off her cowl and sighed, “Can we sit, That takes a lot more out of me then a normal memory give back, plus I’ve been on my feet since I got here,” Plus the cure she’s been working on currently makes her very tired.

“Let’s go to the living room, the family one,” Ra’s said.

Anna and Talia nodded. The three of them went to the family living room.

Anna told them what’s been happening since she reset the timeline, she told them about the catch of her resetting the timeline.

“So this group chat?” Talia asked.

“Oh, I need your phone numbers!”

They gave her their phone numbers and Anna added them to the group chat. The group chat that had gotten larger in the past week.

“So do you want to go see everyone?” Anna asked.

“I’m going to stay here to work out all the memories,” Ra’s said.

Anna nodded.

“I wanted to go, can’t wait to see Bruce,” Talia said.

“Okay!” Anna pulled up her cowl.

Ra’s went further into the compound while Mocking Jay and Talia made their way to the Zeta Tube Mocking Jay came in.

_“Recognized Authorized Guest, B:10 Mocking Jay”_

“Welcome back,” Bruce said.

“Thanks, I brought you a present,” Anna pulled off her cowl and went to change out of her suit.

“Hello Beloved,” Talia said.

Bruce whipped around, “Talia?”

“Yes.”

Bruce moved quickly pulling her into a hug.

She stiffened then relaxed, melting into the hug.

They didn’t hear Anna come back in, her snickers, or her leaving the Batcave.

She walked into the living room where her siblings were, “Mom and Grandpa remember, also we probably don’t want to go into the Batcave.”

“Are they making out down there?” Dick asked.

“When I left they were hugging, but I wouldn't put it passed them.”

“Are Talia and Ra’s in the group chat?” Jason asked.

“Yep!”

“Welcome back Master Anna, I have a slice of apple pie for you,” Alfred.

“Thanks Alfred!”

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap! I hope you enjoyed the story I've been telling. Thank you for reading!
> 
> As always all Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
